


I Wish I Never Met You

by slasherbastard



Category: House of Wax (2005)
Genre: Mentions of Sex, Other, bo is an asshole, but no actual sex, freaky?, some explicit stuff, take a shot everytime i use the "bo is an asshole" tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-20
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-27 05:01:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30117519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slasherbastard/pseuds/slasherbastard
Summary: Requested by Anon (credit to snake-noodles on tumblr for the prompt list ~ link to list in beginning notes)
Relationships: Bo Sinclair & You, Bo Sinclair/You
Kudos: 2





	I Wish I Never Met You

**Author's Note:**

> LINK TO PROMPT LIST: https://snake-noodles.tumblr.com/post/176196126762/150-angsthorror-prompts

"Come on babe it's been years since I've seen this chick. I swear" One of Bo's old high school flings decided she wanted to pay Ambrose a visit the exact weekend the next town over hosts their annual fair. 

"It just seems icky. Are you sure she doesn't still have feelings for you?"

"Even if she did I'm still with you, aren't I?" You watched him and Bo rolled his eyes. "Look, she's not going to come between us and that's a damn promise." 

That conversation was going through your head over and over again like a broken record as you watched the scene in front of you. Bo and that girl he told you not to worry about - Nicole - had their lips against each other’s behind the haunted house. You know those scenes in those romance movies where time slows and you can hear that ringing in the character’s ears? That’s you, except this isn't a romance movie, it's a nightmare and you want to wake up. You expected him to pull away from her and yell at her about how the two of you weren't in high school anymore and how he was dating you, but instead he grabbed her and slammed her against the haunted house and aggressively ran his hands through her hair and you swore for a second that she even looked at you before closing her eyes and melting into Bo's touch. 

You watched them until they finally broke apart, quickly wiping your tears as you walked over to the nearest food stall and bought some snacks before you noticed that they were walking over and Bo was trying to let go of his "friend's" hand. You stepped out of line with your snacks in hand and handed them to the two while Bo kissed you forehead and looked around, obviously trying to avoid your gaze while Nicole watched smugly. 

"You know it's getting kind of late, 'whaddya say we head back? Nicole you're staying the night, right?" 

"Well, unless you want me to walk back to Ohio myself then yeah." She laughed in an over exaggerated tone and Bo chuckled as he threw his arms over both your shoulders and walked you guys back to his truck. 

The ride home was silent except for Bo who was tapping the steering wheel to the tune of whatever song was playing on the radio while giving Nicole suggestive looks through the rear view mirror. You could feel Bo's other hand on your leg and you quickly swatted it away and continued staring out the window and just hoping that you'd be pulling up to the house as soon as possible. You must've lost track of time because before you knew it Nicole was banging on your window and Bo was opening the front door. You got out - almost "accidentally" knocking out Nicole with the truck door - and followed her up to the house, but as you tried to enter the house Bo grabbed your arm and pulled you back out to the truck and stared down at you, his towering figure slightly intimidating you. 

"What the hell is going on, Y/N? I told you you had nothing to worry about." 

You rolled your eyes and kept your head down as you tried to leave but instead he grabbed you and pulled you close to him, forcing you to look up at him. "Hey don't walk away when I'm talking to you!"

"Why did you kiss her!" 

It was quiet for a few moments before you repeated your question softly as your eyes became glassy with tears. "Why did you kiss her?" You bit your lip and took a step away from Bo desperate for an answer, something that could justify what you'd seen. 

"It's not what it looks like. I swear I-"

You'd heard enough. "I wish I never met you." You spat at him before you ran into the house and straight upstairs and to the bathroom, slamming the door and locking it before letting your back hit the door and sliding down until you were a crying mess on the floor. You truly felt like a character in a shitty bittersweet romance movie, except your perspective was the worst in the most cheesy way. You slammed your foot on the tiled floor a few times and continued to cry until you heard multiple pairs of footsteps and hushed laughing, you threw a hand over your mouth and listened as Bo and Nicole walked past and into your's and Bo's bedroom. You heard the bedroom door shut and muffled grunts and more laughter, it all made you feel sick - luckily there was a toilet right next to you. 

As the noises grew louder and louder you grew more and more mad. A part of you wanted to walk in there and yank the girl off the bed by the hair and drag her down to the basement for Vincent's next big project, and the other part of you wanted to run and get out of Ambrose but knowing you, you wouldn't go far and Bo would eventually find you and next thing you'd know, you'd be Vincent's next big project. You got up and carefully opened the bathroom door trying not to make a sound, before going downstairs to see Vincent grabbing something out of the fridge. "Oh, hi Vincent." You wiped some stray tears away from your face quickly and walked up to him, although he was wearing his mask, his head tilt said a lot as he watched your expression. 

Vincent put down the container he was holding and got close to you and you broke down again. "B-B-Bo is che-eating on me." Vincent froze. You didn't know what to do, you were so confused about everything that had happened tonight and all you wanted to do was sleep but you couldn't.

A scream came from upstairs.

You and Vincent both looked at each other before you were heading for the stairs with Vincent just behind you. As you approached your bedroom door you stopped, hesitant to open it, who knows what could've happened? But you pushed all your worries aside as you pushed the door open to see Bo sitting on the bed shirtless and Nicola on the floor. You looked up at Bo as he got up from the bed and met your eyes. "Well, do ya still hate me?" You didn't respond as he got closer. "I swear I was gon' tell ya, but I just got too into it." Bo chuckled to himself and reached down, picking up Nicola's body and taking her downstairs. 

To say you were confused would be an understatement, _Bo had a plan all along?_ You followed Bo downstairs. "What the hell? So you just let me think you were cheating on me? I saw you guys practically fucking behind the haunted house. Were you planning on fingering her in the bumper cars?" The two of you stopped and Bo turned to you. "You could've given me a heads-up at least." You said a little quietly. Bo's expression softened as he realised what he did genuinely pissed you off and hurt you. 

"Just let me dump this body then we can sit down and talk." You nodded and let Bo go down to the basement and as he came back up Vincent gave him a judgemental look through his mask. "What's his problem?" You shook your head and smiled as you and Bo 

\---

"The truth is, she's been trying to get in contact with me for months before this. I tried to tell her that I had a partner but she didn't care, she really thought that we had mutually romantic feelings afters our nights in high school even though she knew I was just using her for my stress relief. I'm surprised she stayed, I guess she liked it rough." Bo smirked at the last part but his face fell quickly. "I'm just glad she's gone, I just hope she didn't tell any of her friends about her little trip." 

"So you're not into her at all. It was all just an act?" 

"Yeah, I should've thought it through a bit better than that though. I promise I'll warn ya next time."

You nodded and turned your head as Vincent appeared, wiping his hands on his apron and looking at the two of you. "Is she finished?" You asked trying to contain your excitement. It was just something about seeing that girl covered in wax that made you feel a sense of relief. Vincent nodded and guided you and Bo downstairs to see the finished product. Nicole was standing there wearing the pet store uniform, you could see the terror in her eyes but that only made you happier.

"Well, Nicole always loved animals." Bo chuckled and looked and Vincent. "What's with that look, got a problem?" 

The next morning you got up early and went straight to the pet shop window to see Nicole, you mentally taunted and teased her because Bo chose you over her. You opened the door and walked inside and scrunched your nose up, you didn't realise that a store filled with dead animals would smell so bad but you pushed it aside and walked up to Nicole. "I'm gonna assume you're still alive under all that wax, how does it feel? Do you still love Bo?" 

Of course she didn't respond. You sighed out of relief and turned to admire the rest of the store. "I heard you love animals so you must be so happy right now, or is that just me because the bitch who tried to steal my boyfriend is gonna die here? I think it's just the animals." You laughed to yourself and left the store, nearly bumping into Bo. "Hey Bo, do you think we could get another dog?"


End file.
